ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Devin Levin
Devin Levin was an Osmosian, a Plumber and the father of Kevin Levin. He was a Plumber stationed on the planet Earth and the rookie partner of legendary veteran Plumber, Max Tennyson. Devin Levin's background has not been touched-upon much, no details have been revealed about the events of his life before his career as a Plumber, and no mention of his family other than his son and his wife has been brought-up yet. It was revealed by Dwayne McDuffie that Devin had discovered an unknown alien species during his career as a Plumber. Devin was first mentioned by name in'' If All Else Fails, and, so-far, has only appeared in a photograph and in a flashback in ''Vendetta. Max Tennyson describes Devin Levin as "Energetic" and "Likable." In appearance, Devin was outwardly indistinguishable from a human (this seems to be true for other Osmosians below a certain age, as the only other example of a full-Osmosian has slight alien appearances) and spoke with a notable English accent. Devin loved his family, his wife and son, deeply, was very self-sacrificing, and considered the planet Earth to be his home. As seen in the flashback in Vendetta, Devin Levin, a Plumber, partnered with veteran Plumber, Max Tennyson, and they were trying to escape from an intergalactic criminal called Ragnarok, a dangerous thief who stole the energy of suns and then sold them to the highest bidders. The key to his ship having been stolen by Devin, Ragnarok was in pursuit to retrieve it. Having managed to render their ship dead in space, Ragnarok boarded and attacked them, demanding his key back. When none of his or Max's weapons were effective against their foe, Devin was forced to use/perform the dangerous act of absorbing raw energy to buy them an opening. While Devin was able to retain his sanity, Ragnarok managed to prevent Max from getting his hands on a hand-held Null Void Projector and trapped them both under heavy fire. Forced to choose between saving the Solar System or saving Max, Devin choose to shield Max from Ragnarok's energy blast, buying Max a chance to get his hands on the Null Void Projector and suck Ragnarok into the Null Void. Devin died in Max's arms, expressing that dying to save the Earth wasn't a bad way to go. His last request was for Max to give his wife and son a message that he loved them. Trivia * His son, Kevin, bears a strong resemblance to Devin; they have the same facial architecture. * It's alluded to that upon being stationed on Earth, Devin located himself in Bellwood in order to be easily reachable to his partner, Max. * Devin first met his wife in Bellwood. * Oddly enough, Devin Levin also resembles a younger version of Professor Paradox.That might be why Paradox's name wasn't mentioned because he's kevin's father * He is the first full Osmosian to appear in the series (the second being Aggregor). * Devin was voiced by Ioan Gruffudd, the actor who potrayed Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic in both of the Fantastic Four films. Category:Plumbers Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Deceased Characters Category:Osmosians Category:Levin Family Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Cleanup Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters